To Aru Majutsu No Index
Summary To Aru Majutsu no Index is set in Academy City, a technologically advanced academic city located at western Tokyo, which studies scientifically enhanced superhuman students who developed powers, known as ESPers. However, within this world of scientifically developed super abilities, there exists an underground world of magic and occults connected to the religious institutions of the planet. Kamijou Touma, an unlucky boy who happens to be one of the many students within Academy City, possess a mysterious power in his right hand known as the "Imagine Breaker", an ability which allows him to negate all forms of supernatural powers, whether they be magical or psychic. One day, he finds a young girl hanging on his balcony railing named Index. She is a nun from Necessarius, a secret magic branch of the Church of England, and her mind has been implanted with the Index Librorum Prohibitorum—103,000 forbidden magical books the Church has removed from circulation. His encounter with her leads him to meet others from the secret world of science and magic. Touma's unusual power places him at the center of conflicts relating magicians and science-based espers in Academy City. As Touma tries to help and protect his friends, he learns the people he knows are not as they appear and begins to attract the attention of magicians and espers alike as they try to unravel the secrets of Academy City and Index. The side-story, To Aru Kagaku no Railgun , focuses on Mikoto Misaka, an electromaster who is the third most powerful of the seven Level 5 espers in Academy City. Set before and during the events of the novels, the manga tells the adventures of Mikoto and her friends during that time period from their point of view. Powers of the Verse The verse as a whole is incredibly strong. The Science side has technology like advanced powersuits, orbital satellite lasers with more power than a nuke, and fighter jets that can fly at mach 6 and if given enough time have the ability to split apart continents. They also have espers who vary in range of power from being wall level, all the way up to country level. The arguably more powerful magic side has magical beings such as Archangels, Magic Gods Being capable of manipulating Probability, magical weapons capable of nuking cities, and some world ending weapons that can devastate the entire planet, as well as saints, who are often compared to nuclear bombs because of their power. As stated above, the verse is very strong. The probability manipulators, angels, and various other world ending powers put the series at a relatively high level of power in comparison to many other works of fiction. HOWEVER, '''many characters are as fragile as a normal humans, while others lack the speed needed to keep up with characters from faster universes. '''http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=602205 Respect Thread! Character ProfileCategory:To Aru Majutsu No Index Science Side Level 5 Espers * [[Accelerator|'Accelerator']] * [[Kakine Teitoku|'Kakine Teitoku']] * Misaka Mikoto ' * 'Mugino Shizuri * Shokuhou Misaki * [[Gunha Sogiita|'Sogiita Gunha']] Angels of Science ' * [[Aiwass|'Aiwass]] * [[Fuze=Kazakiri|'Kazakiri Hyouka']] Others * [[Kamijou Touma|'Kamijou Touma']]' ' Magic Side Gods Right Seat * Fiamma of the Right * [[Terra of The Left|'Terra of The Left']] * [[Acqua of The Back|'Acqua of The Back']] * [[Vento of The Front|'Vento of the Front']] Gremlin * Othinus * Thor * [[Mjölnir|'Mjölnir']] Others * Archangel Gabriel * [[Kanzaki Kaori|'Kanzaki Kaori']] * [[Aureolus Izzard|'Aureolus Izzard']] * Carissa * Index Librorum Prohibitorum Category:Verse